


Hidden Agenda

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay finds a way to liven up those boring staff meetings! (It's one of those scenes that we like to think happened but that TPTB were too chicken to show us...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in August 1997.

The senior staff was drifting into Voyager's briefing room for the weekly staff meeting . Life had not been exactly dull in recent days, but the tedium of no shore leave in a while, predictable schedules and leola root variations ad nauseam created a ho-hum attitude of the gathering officers.

Captain Janeway opened the meeting by mentioning to the Doctor that she had noticed an increase in job-related injuries and inquired as to their nature. The ever-informative EMH proceeded to elaborate.

"Captain, most of the injuries have been lacerations, contusions and second degree burns associated with the overhaul of the Jeffries' tubes. I think that it is time to have required inservices on the importance of keeping your mind on your job, even when -- *especially* when -- performing tasks that one believes that one knows by rote. This crew takes the responsibility of risk management far too lightly. Furthermore...."

His words were going on indefinitely, it seemed. Janeway took in a long sigh and looked to her right, where her first officer sat at a right angle to her. Their eyes met, with mutual agreement that it might be best to turn the doctor off. Chakotay's eyes picked up the hint from hers; he tried to prevent his dimples from pulling into a smile as he said, "Thank you, Doctor. I'm sure that is a good idea. Mr. Tuvok, would you please look into setting something up?"

The Vulcan nodded his agreement.

Next report: Neelix on the food supply. The captain gave him the floor, and he started on still another filibuster. Kathryn Janeway wanted to shut her eyes for *just* a moment -- no one would notice -- and with that, her lids closed momentarily.

They opened just as quickly, as she felt-- a foot! A foot which was not enclosed in a boot -- nor did it seem to have a stocking on either! A foot -- that was coming from her right! She looked to the smile -- no, suppressed grin! -- on the dark face of her second in command. He was daring her to react or say anything. Her eyes were now opened as wide as they could be, as she shot him a shocked look. She suddenly realized that Neelix was addressing her.

"Captain? What do you think?"

"Unhh...certainly; please follow through with it, Neelix."

His toes were gently massaging her left calf. Back and forth...back and forth...up and down. It was getting difficult to concentrate.

"Do you think we have enough personnel?" the Talaxian continued.

The captain desperately needed to focus. She breathed deeply.

"Uh -- commander, why don't you answer that?"

Without missing a stroke, Chakotay said smoothly, "I don't see why not. Tom, how about you and Harry organizing an away team?"

His foot had now found the back of her knee. The quick circles and spirals he was tracing rapidly traveled through her body. The good captain was finding herself getting weak, even though she was sitting.

B'Elanna, seated to Janeway's left, noticed that her senior officer was looking a little pale and seemed to be breathing more rapidly than she had been a few moments earlier.

"Captain, are you all right?" she whispered to the captain.

Janeway tried to turn to the lieutenant with mock poise. She whispered back, "Just a little warm, Lieutenant. Perhaps if I had some water..."

The younger woman poured her a glass from the pitcher on the table. Just as she raised the liquid to her lips, the magic toes found the inside of her thigh. She gasped as she sipped some of the water, causing her to suddenly choke. Her cough stopped Tom mid-sentence and halted the friendly toes mid-thigh.

With solicitous concern, Chakotay hopped up, and gently thumped her on the back.

"Why, Captain, are you all right? Is there something bothering you?"

His devilish eyes cut right through her glare; would she dare say anything? *No,* he thought; *not right now, but she's going to let me have it later!*

Everyone settled down again. She thought that her outburst would be enough to warn off any further "games" from Chakotay. Tom resumed his away team plan...and the toes inched their way quickly up to where they had left off. She again took a quick gasp, but managed to keep it behind the facade of the concerned captain's face...

The wizardry of his foot continued with its spell. By now, she was becoming bewitched. Sensing his final plan, she spread her legs to welcome the completion of his enchantment. She looked over at him, this time with a dare. His response was to move his foot ever upward...

Somewhere, they heard Harry and Tom talking about some planet M system that they would reach... as his toes reached her crotch. Again, she closed her eyes, as his large toe started its exploration of the welcoming zone it had reached. The area was rapidly becoming wet, and his bare toes reveled in the warmth that the moisture provided. He continued with his probing... now gentle, now hard.

It was becoming more and more difficult for her to control her breathing... concentrate, Kathryn... the meeting...rub, rub, rub... no, I can't she thought... I mustn't...probe, poke, rub... his smile ... don't do that... don't do this... her muscles were tightening and releasing ... it was reflex... she couldn't help herself... probe, probe... she was... her eyes wanted to close ... no, concentrate ... yes, Harry...no, Tom... oh, yes, yes, yes, Chakotay!... probe, probe, probe... she felt it coming ... how was she ... relax, contract, throb...relax, contract, throb... then it happened.

Her eyes suddenly opened wide; she looked at him with horror... satisfaction...release...disbelief. She felt the warm gush of her fulfillment thoroughly wet her uniform. He let his foot continue its movement until he felt her muscles quiet, and the wetness begin to cool with the temperature of the surrounding room.

Abruptly, she was drawn back to the meeting by Tom Paris' question of approval of his plan. She sat upright and smiled more than she should have at her helmsman.

"Sounds good to me, Tom. Let's do it."

She let her satiated grin and glazed eyes scan the room.

"All right, people; we have work to do. Meeting dismissed."

She turned to her still-seated first officer and said, "Oh, Commander, would you please stay for a moment; there's a little matter we need to discuss..."


End file.
